


He’s a Lady

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Acceptance, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Anime, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Het, Background Relationships, Belonging, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bikers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bishounen, Bonding, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, British Character, British Female Character, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Candy, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Card Games, Character(s) of Color, Chauvinism, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Class Differences, Class Issues, Clothing, Coffee, Comedy, Comfort, Competition, Complete, Confessions, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Crossdressing, Crushes, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cyberpunk, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Devotion, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dresses, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Eating, Education, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Endearments, Epilogue, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Exams, Explanations, Explosions, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fashion & Couture, Feelings, Feels, Female Bonding, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femininity, Feminist Themes, Ficlet, Fights, First In The Fandom, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Futurama References, Future Fic, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Growing Up, Guns, Hair, Happy, Helmets, Het and Slash, Homelessness, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Identity, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, In-Jokes, Inspired by Music, Insults, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Judgment, Justice, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Law Enforcement, Light-Hearted, Little Sisters, London, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Loyalty, M/M, Machines, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Meddling, Metaphors, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mistaken Identity, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Motorcycles, Moving, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nicknames, Nostalgia, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oaths & Vows, Oblivious, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parental Instinct, Parody, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Poverty, Pride, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Queer Character, Racing, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Realization, References to Canon, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Relationship Reveal, Reminiscing, Reunions, Riding, Rivalry, Robots, Rocket Launchers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sailor Moon References, Sailor Moon S, Sappy, Sappy Ending, School, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Semi-Canonical Character, Sexism, Sexual Orientation, Shame, Sharing, Shock, Shooting Guns, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Shout-outs, Showing Off, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, Slash, Song Lyrics, Spirits, Storytelling, Surprises, Sweet, Tattoos, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Technology, Third Wheels, Tourism, Travel, Truth, Twins, University, Urban Fantasy, Vehicles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Weapons, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, Worry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rua and Ruka reunite with someone from back home. The twins introduce Rua’s cutie pie to Ruka’s university friends. [Epilogue]





	He’s a Lady

He’s a Lady

Author’s Note: Title is a play on the song, “She’s a Lady.” Ruka’s unnamed friends from the epilogue are here named after two of the voice actresses who provided extra dialogue in episode 153. The nickname “Jelly Bean” originates from the card Jelly Beans Man (Jerry Beans Man), which is one of Ruka’s spirits. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairings: Established Rua x Rally. Referenced past Rally x Ruka.

Summary:

Rua and Ruka reunite with someone from back home. The twins introduce Rua’s cutie pie to Ruka’s university friends.

* * *

“‘Draw 2 cards’ was the correct choice.”

“I answered ‘Your opponent draws 2 cards.’”

As Ruka and her schoolmates crossed the campus gates, the male student body turned her way. Half a dozen jocks and nerds bumped into one another, so wrapped up ogling the green-haired maiden they forgot to watch where they were going. At twenty-one, their gawping stares were all too familiar to her. While cautiously flattered, Ruka knew her sibling would never permit even a complimentary coffee unless a prospective gentleman caller held the purest regard for his dear sister. And since Rua was protective to a fault, that meant Ruka rarely entered into any lasting romantic relationships.

Jeez! She didn’t go around judging his dates! Though truth be told, she didn’t have to. Despite not interfering with _his_ love life, Rua kept to a sweetie of one.

It was a bothersome double standard, and how she lost her first boyfriend.

When Ruka bewailed Rua’s mollycoddling, Mika and Hisato expressed obligatory sympathies. However, the pity directed toward her remained short-lived. Her friends had come down with a case of “brother-itis,” as she phrased it. The ladies fawned over him just as the lads did over her. They were twins, identical in all respects except gender, it seemed.

Five minutes ahead of schedule, Rua zoomed up astraddle his D-Wheel, tires screeching to a halt. Hundreds of schooldays, he’d done no different. Only this time, he was carrying a passenger that wasn’t his sister.

“Who’s that?” Hisato probed the second rider in Ruka’s helmet.

“My brother’s Jelly Bean.”

The women squealed.

“You didn’t tell us your brother wasn’t fair game!”

“I’m _dying_! Lucky!”

Aloud, they praised the lass (mostly out of envy), but internally, they picked apart her appearance with a fine-tooth comb. Why the tattoo underneath her eye? How’d she get her hair so frizzy? Was that a bathrobe she was wearing over her sundress?

Ruka introduced the newcomer to them as Rally Dawson, a childhood friend of a friend of hers from before she and Rua emigrated to London.

“Long time no see, Rally. How’s Satellite been treating you?”

Ah, Satellite. The former ghetto connected via the Daedalus Bridge to Neo Domino City. Harsh contrast to the affluent Tops district where she and Rua used to crash. The name brought back wonderful memories of Yusei and the rest of Team 5D’s.

Mika remembered Ruka’s stories of the district.

That explained Rally’s questionable, bargain/trash bin fashion sense.

“Same old, same old. But you know us Satellite scum,” Rally laughed, dabbling in the self-derogatory. “Resilient and hard-working.”

Rua perched his chin on Rally’s shoulder. “Well? Where are we eating?”

“Still a fan of grilled lettuce and bell pepper beef kebabs?” Ruka asked Rally.

“You bet!”

“Wow, that’s oddly specific! You must have been tight!” Hisato commented.

“Is it that unusual?” Ruka thought not much of it. “Rally’s my ex.”

“Tap the brakes. Ruka, you dated a _chick_?”

“Excuse me! I am _not_ a girl!” Rally stressed.

The reveal struck like cannon fire. Like a turbo-boosted rocket. A one-shot to the head.

“Then you –?” Mika’s gaze swerved between Rally and Rua.

“You and he –!” Hisato clawed the sides of her face.

Rua chuckled at the misunderstanding. Not an uncommon mistake. “Sorry to disappoint you he’s my guy.”


End file.
